Verkiezingen en Kabinetsformatie Kabinet-Welten
Het kabinet-Welten was ook wel het liberaal groen genoemd in de volksmond. Het is een Nederlands kabinet dat is gevormd door de partijen VVD, D66 en GroenLinks. En was de opvolger van het kabinet-Rutte II, ook wel het kabinet-Rutte-Asscher genoemd. Dit parlementaire meerderheidskabinet bracht een revolutie tot stand binnen het politieke spectrum. Dit kwam door het feit dat GroenLinks de kleinste regeringspartij binnen coalitie nooit eerder deel had genomen aan een kabinet sinds haar op 24 november 1990. Voor de VVD was dit de derde keer dat ze grootste partij waren in de coalitie, maar ook D66 keerde ook terug op het toneel als regeringspartij sinds Kabinet-Balkenende II. Het plotselinge vertrek van Mark Rutte Drs. Mark Rutte die vanaf 14 oktober 2010 en 10 mei 2017, twee kabinetten had geleid met diverse coalities. Tijdens een partijcongres enkele maanden voor de verkiezingen maakte hij bekend, niet langer bereid was om Premier te zijn van een mogelijk volgend kabinet. Binnen de VVD werden snel lijsttrekkersverkiezingen gehouden om een opvolger te vinden voor Rutte. Er waren 3 kandidaten in de race om de spreekwoordelijke kroon over te nemen van de partijleider. * Staatsecretaris Klaas Dijkhoff van Veiligheid en Justitie (V&J) * Staatssecretaris Sander Dekker van Onderwijs, Cultuur en Wetenschap (OCW) * Eerste Kamerlid Patrick Welten. Tot de grote verrassing van iedereen waren eerdere in het verleden genoemde opvolgers niet beschikbaar voor die functie of wilde de politiek uit. Na 6 weken kwam Patrick Welten uit de bus als winnaar van de lijsttrekkersverkiezing met 66,4% van de stemmen. De verkiezingen van 2017 en het resultaat Tijdens de verkiezingen waren de winnaars D66, CDA, GroenLinks, DENK en VNL. DENK en VNL beide met maar 1 zetel kwamen als nieuwe eenmansfracties in de Kamer. De grote verliezer was de Partij van de Arbeid die van 38 zetels in 2012 naar 10 zetels, het grootste verlies ooit voor deze politieke partij. Maar ook de VVD met haar nieuwe voorman verloor 5 zetels. De opkomst van de kiezer was ook hoger dan bij de vorige verkiezingen. Deze was gestegen naar 81,57% van de kiezers in 2017 tegenover 74,57% in 2012. De kabinetsformatie van 2017: De Verkenner Een dag na de verkiezingen kwamen de fractievoorzitters van de 13 partijen in de Tweede Kamer bijeen bij Kamervoorzitter Khadija Arib. De VVD die ondanks een kleine nederlaag toch de grootste partij was gebleven kreeg de voortouw in de formatie, daarover was iedereen het over eens. Bij de media viel vaak de naam van demissionair minister Edith Schippers (VVD) als verkenner. Maar na een vergadering van 2 uur kwam tot verrassing van de pers in politiek Den Haag dat men had gekozen voor een politiek veteraan. De verkenningsopdracht ging naar Drs. Ed Nijpels (VVD) die Kamerlid, Fractievoorzitter, Minister, Burgemeester, en Commissaris van de Koningin was geweest. Op verzoek van de Fractievoorzitters was er een 3 dagen pauze voordat hij daadwerkelijk aan zijn opdracht kon beginnen. Nijpels begon met zijn verkennende gesprekken in de Stadhouderskamer. Elke fractievoorzitter kregen een uur de tijd om hun wensen, voorkeuren en afwijzingen kenbaar te maken aan de verkenner. Maar al snel in de gesprekken ontdekte Nijpels de toegenomen polarisatie in de nieuwe Tweede Kamer. D66-fractievoorzitter Hanneke Oostervink maakte duidelijk dat ze absoluut niet in een regering wilde met het CDA, vanwege het feit dat de partij van Marijke Bakker naar de rechtse vleugel was gegaan. De voorkeur van D66 was coalitie van VVD, D66 en GroenLinks. Maar wat ook vaak in de Stadhouderskamer te horen was van verschillende fractievoorzitters dat vanwege grote inhoudelijke verschillen de PVV geen optie was met haar 12 zetels een kabinet te formeren. Nijpels in zijn eindverslag gaf ook advies om de proberen een coalitie van VVD, D66 en GroenLinks te proberen, maar had een kanttekening gezet dat als dit niet vruchtbaar bleek te zijn er alles aangedaan moest worden om D66 en het CDA proberen dichterbij elkaar te brengen. Binnen een week ronde Nijpels zijn verkenningsopdracht af. De kabinetsformatie van 2017: De informateurs ' Na de verkennende fase kwam er een debat in de Tweede Kamer met Nijpels aanwezig met zijn eindverslag. De CDA-fractie gaf te kennen dat de kiezer onrecht werd aangedaan door 19 zetels te laten liggen in voorkeur van de 12 van GroenLinks, die de 6de partij was in de Kamer. Geert Wilders van de PVV-fractie sprak in zijn betoog over een cordon sanitaire tegen zijn partij op basis van het eindverslag waarin stond dat veel partijen niet bereid was met hem te praten. Patrick Welten, die sprak namens de VVD zei dat hij zelf geen vertrouwen had om wederom in welke vorm dan ook een coalitie te vormen na het debacle van de Catshuiscrisis in 2012. De Kamer stemde in met een ruime meerderheid van VVD, D66, GroenLinks, PvdA, ChristenUnie en SGP de voorkeur te hebben an 3 informateurs net als tijdens de informatiepoging van kabinet-Kok I ('Paars I'). Wie deze mensen zouden zijn zou pas een dag later na het debat bekend worden gemaakt door de Kamervoorzitter. Dit was ook de laatste officiële handeling van Khadija Arib als Kamervoorzitter. De dag daarna waren er verkiezingen voor een nieuwe Kamervoorzitter. Deze werden geworden door Jan de Roo (50Plus) die als tegenstanders had Khadija Arib (PvdA) en Carola Schouten (ChristenUnie). Nog geen uur na zijn benoeming ontving hij de Fractievoorzitters van VVD, D66 en GroenLinks. Wat daarop volgde was een persconferentie in het gebouw van de Tweede Kamer. Jan de Roo in bijzijn van de eerder genoemde fractievoorzitters bekend dat er inderdaad 3 informateurs zouden komen. * '''VVD: '''Mr. Frits Korthals Altes (''Minister van Justitie van 1982 tot 1989 en Minister van Staat) * 'D66: '''Dhr. Victor de Geer (''Tweede Kamerlid van 1986 tot 1999 en Eerste Kamerlid van 1999 tot 2011) * 'GroenLinks: '''Mevr. Ingrid Kok (''Directeur Bureau de Helling - Wetenschappelijk Bureau van GroenLinks) De onderhandelingen voor een nieuw kabinet begon de dag daarna. Elke dag was er een andere dagvoorzitter van een 1 van de 3 partijen. De drie potentiële regeringspartijen hadden samen een krappe meerderheid van 77 zetels in de Tweede Kamer. In de Eerste Kamer hadden ze maar 27 van de 75 volksvertegenwoordigers. De onderhandelingen werden gevoerd door de Fractievoorzitters en een secondant. Patrick Welten en Frank Eshuis voor de VVD. Hanneke Oostervink en Sanne de Jong voor D66 en Herman Leijssen en Anja Goedhart voor GroenLinks. Elke partij had wel zijn stokpaardje. Maar de informateurs besloten om de eerste week vooral werken aan het bouwen aan vertrouwen tussen de onderhandelaars. Er waren veel informele gesprekken over wat belangrijk was voor de partijen. Maar ook verlieten ze al in de 1ste week de Stadhouderskamer om een hapje te gaan eten in het restaurant Athene Palace op het Kalvermarkt in Den Haag. Tijdens de informatiepoging komen de partijen steeds dichter bij elkaar. Het regeerakkoord tussen de partijen bevat veel ambities om Nederland veiliger te maken, klimaat vriendelijker en toch de staatsfinanciën in orde te houden na jaren van bezuinigen. Er kwam een investeringsagenda met ambities op het gebied van onderwijs, huisvesting, defensie, infrastructuur, sociale zekerheid en cultuur. Maar het was niet in beton gegoten, oppositiepartijen konden de plannen aanvullen met de desbetreffende bewindspersoon. Na totaal 9 weken kwam er een voorlopig akkoord dat naar de fracties gingen van VVD, D66 en GroenLinks. De fracties namen het akkoord met enkele wijzigingen over, waarna het akkoord openbaar gemaakt kon worden. Het regeerakkoord van het nieuwe kabinet was “Nederland veiliger, slimmer en groener”. De fractievoorzitters presenteerde de plannen in Nieuwspoort. Maar het werk voor de informateurs was nog niet klaar omdat er congres zou komen van D66 en GroenLinks over het nieuwe akkoord. De leden zouden moeten instemmen met het akkoord, voor deelname aan het kabinet. Beide partijen gingen half april 2017 akkoord met het akkoord. De kabinetsformatie van 2017: '''De partijdige en de onpartijdige formateurs Na het Kamerdebat met de 3 informateurs, was er sprake van een kleine crisis tussen de 3 partijen. Terwijl de inkt van het regeerakkoord aan het drogen was, kwamen de politieke leiders er niet uit wie de formateur moest gaan worden. Gebruikelijk komt deze taak in handen van de beoogd Premier, in dit geval Patrick Welten. D66 en GroenLinks vonden dat iemand met meer ervaring, Welten zou moeten bijstaan. Dit zorgde ervoor dat de Kamervoorzitter na het Kamerdebat niet de opdracht als formateur kon geven aan iemand ondanks dat de de Tweede Kamer had ingestemd met het advies van informateurs tot het vormen van het kabinet van VVD, D66 en GroenLinks. Daarmee schreef het nieuwe kabinet politieke geschiedenis, voordat het was beëdigd door de Koning. De politieke leiders van de 3 partijen kwamen de dag na het Kamerdebat bijeen in de Stadhouderskamer. Men had bijna de gehele dag nodig om uit de impasse te komen, in de het begin van avond volgde de ontwikkeling dat de Voorzitter van de Tweede Kamer, Jan de Roo zich toevoegde aan het gezelschap. De Rijksvoorlichtingsdienst maaktthumb|left|321x321pxe rond 21:30 bekend dat er een persconferentie zou komen in nieuwspoort rondstreek 23:00 uur, diezelfde avond nog. Toen de politiek leiders in nieuwspoort kwamen bleek dat alles glad was gestreken door de oplossing om een beroep te doen op Minister van Staat en tevens Oud-Premier Ruud Lubbers. Deze zou een adviserende rol spelen tijdens het formeren van een nieuwe regering, maar het meeste werk zou vallen op Welten. Lubbers aanvaarde de opdracht ondanks dat zijn gezondheid achteruit aan het gaan was en dat het CDA geen deel uitmaakte van de coalitie. Kamervoorzitter de Roo gaf officieel de opdracht aan Patrick Welten en Ruud Lubbers om een kabinet te formeren. De eerste dag kwamen de Fractievoorzitters Hanneke Oostervink (D66), Herman Leijssen (GroenLinks) en Vicefractievoorzitter Frank Eshuis (VVD) om te praten over de omvang van het kabinet. Al snel werd het duidelijk in het gesprek dat het nieuwe kabinet groter zou zijn in omvang dan het vorige kabinet, iets dat gevoelig lag bij VVD-fractie. Maar dit bleek aanvaardbaar. Het nieuwe kabinet zou bestaan uit16 ministers en 9 staatssecretarissen. De VVD kreeg 7 ministers, D66 kreeg er 6 en GroenLinks krijgt er 3 in totaal. Op het gebied van de staatssecretarissen kreeg VVD en D66 hetzelfde aantal van 4 personen. GroenLinks moest genoegen nemen met 1 staatssecretaris. Nadat deze kwestie was geregeld konden de formateurs voortvarend te werk gaan. Elke partij had wel een “lijstje” met namen ingediend die men graag zou zien in het nieuwe kabinet, besloot de beoogd Premier Welten om vooral een eigen koers te varen als het ging om het samenstellen van een nieuwe ministersploeg. Gesteund door Lubbers, die vooral een adviserende rol had en vaak niet bij de gesprekken was met de kandidaat bewindspersonen kwam er kleurrijk en divers kabinet tot stand. Bewindspersonen kwamen soms uit de politiek, het bedrijfsleven, uit de praktijk ook wel genoemd, de wereld van de diplomatiek en een enkeling kwam uit zijn pensioen om zijn land te dienen. Dinsdag 2 mei rondde Welten en Lubbers hun taak als formateurs af. Ze overhandigde het eindverslag aan de Kamervoorzitter met daarin de samenstelling van het kabinet. Categorie:Formatie Categorie:Politiek Categorie:VVD Categorie:GroenLinks Categorie:D66 Categorie:Mark Rutte Categorie:Verkiezingen 2017 Categorie:Minister van Staat